Chase/Toys
Chase has the following toys of himself and his police truck: cruisertoy.png Paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-chase-s-cruiser-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272374_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272374_alternate3_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272374dt.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png Paw-patrol-basic-vehicles-mainImage.jpg IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg Bnme4q3IAAApCm6.jpg Chase's Spy Cruiser.jpg|Spy Cruiser variant Chase's All-Stars Cruiser (Target Exclusive).jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) Chase's Jungle Cruiser.jpg Chase Zuma Jungle Explorer 2 pack with mandy.jpg|2-pack vehicle set with Zuma's hovercraft & Mandy figure (Toys "R" Us exclusive) fullcj.jpg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase's Three Wheeler.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase's Three Wheeler 2.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase's Three Wheeler 3.jpeg On a roll chase.jpg 10249096-420.jpg full3.jpg $_1 (4).JPG $_1 (3).JPG $_1 (2).JPG $_1 (1).JPG IMG_4056.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-chase-police-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179511dt.jpg PTRU1-18179511_alternate1_dt.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png 47398f439dda6d033ce8427267976396.png Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-vehicles-mainImage.jpg IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg SpyRacer1.jpg|Super Spy Variant SpyRacer2.jpg SpyRacer3.jpg Chase_&_Marley_Rescue_Set.jpg 81gosvavs6L._SX569_.jpg CR Snow Pups.jpg 21517904_Alt01.jpg Blind Bag.JPG Mini_Figurine_Chase.png cake tipsters.jpg Jumbo2.JPG Jumbo.jpg Jumbo action pups 4.jpg Jumbo action pups 3.jpg Jumbo action pups 2.jpg Jumbo action pups 1.jpg Jumbo action pup.jpg CowDog Chase.jpg|Jumbo Action CowDog Chase IMG_3930.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg 185927a1711524064d918a22ea7bc62e.png 41vxzlmEW0L.jpg JAWN REDCORN.JPG Bnme4q3IAAApCm6.jpg Action Pack Pups.jpg New Marshall and Chase.png|New Super Spy Chase figure Action pup 23.jpg Action pup 20.jpg CPC1.png|2 (3) Pack Figure Set (With Precious & Chickaletta) CPC2.png CPC3.png Cowboys.jpg|Super Spy Gear & Cowboy variants Supa Dupa Spy Chase.jpg|Super Spy Chase variant, in box Spy chase.jpg Cowboy Skye Marshall Chase.jpg|Cowboy variant pTRU1-20627034_alternate1_dt.jpg PF chase.jpg|Pup-Fu! variant AirRescue Chase.jpg|Air Rescue variant Air Pup Buddies Target.JPG|Air Pups variant included in "Air Pup Buddies" Target-exclusive bundle PAW Patrol Air Rescue Chase, Pup Pack and Badge.JPG PAW Patrol Chase Super Pups Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Chase Super Pup Figure.JPG All Stars pack Chase.jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase.jpeg|Mission PAW variant PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase 2.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Chase 3.jpeg ChasePenguin Front.jpg ChasePenguin Back.jpg s-l300.jpg Chaseandkitty.png 51307446_Alt01.jpg All-Stars Pups Action Pack.jpg|In box with other figures 5-19-1477090108-4pNH-column-width-inline.JPG key4.jpg $_1.jpg Pillow1.JPG Pillow2.JPG Pillow3.JPG images (21).jpg|Pillow Pet Chasepillowpetlol.jpg This Chase can be stuffed by yourself, and can include multiple accessories and even a sound chip that plays when you squeeze his paw. | BuildABearChase.jpg BuildABearChaseHatVest.jpg|Chase's Hat and Vest BuildABearChasePupPack.jpg|Chase's Pup Pack BuildABearChaseSounds.jpg|4-in-1 Sayings BuildABearChaseFullyDressed.jpg IMG_4051.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162dt.jpg 10311917_10152886067259465_303289067876658120_n.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png Paw-patrol-basic-plush-mainImage.jpg IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg Ebay puppies.JPG Gggg.JPG PPEPE.JPG Super Spy Chase.PNG|Super Spy Chase Mini Pup Pals-as if we needed them any smaller.JPG|Mini Pup-Pal Super_spy_chase_plush_pals_1.jpg Super_spy_chase_plush_pals_2.jpg Super_spy_chase_plush_pals_3.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Chase 1.JPG PAW Patrol apup Pals - Air Rescue Chase 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Chase Figure.JPG|Super Pups' variant PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Chase 2.JPG PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Chase 1.JPG PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Chase is holding it (Middle right) Jungle_Rescue_Chase_Pup_Pal.jpg|Jungle Rescue variant Mission-PAW-Chase-Plush.jpg|Mission Paw variant seapatrolchase.PNG|Sea Patrol variant allstarchase.jpg|Target Exclusive "All Star" variant IMG_4052.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Chase-MSRP-24.99.jpg c8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png pawpatrol_chase_and_marshall.jpg 8a2efa581bcbe6775de0a83ddd1d6d02.png 6022373-2014-0002-A.jpg rtc1.JPG rtc2.JPG rtc3.JPG rtc4.JPG rtc5.JPG rtc6.JPG rtc7.JPG Rtc11.JPG Rtc10.JPG Rtc9.JPG Rtc8.JPG 140418.jpg 140418_A.jpg B2CB472A-8B44-4331-9063-63D108018F7E.jpeg CEB842E8-05B5-453A-8310-5066C94DFC6E.jpeg 887E2F48-29EA-4EFC-86C6-24218134C6EF.jpeg Chase Plush BackPack.jpg cpb.jpg chaseb.jpg ty chase.jpeg ty chase big.jpeg ty chase keys.jpg ty classic members.jpg Bath Squirters- Chase.jpg cspd.jpg 877b92d091d90ee6158b46a67d49c4f6.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Chase.jpg Chase's Pup Pack.jpg pupcpack.jpg cppobject.jpg c63aa022-bd2a-4444-8292-edab141047b1_1.9ef612743649ebcfb3b645d35b2877d0.jpeg ppspill.jpg Chase Glasses.jpg paw-patrol-chase-sunglasses.jpg Mission Chase.png Giant_light_uo_Chase.jpg Mission Chase in box.jpg 10407212 10153854190927847 3175950087025337888 n.jpg K2- 623cca00-3942-42c5-bc70-574aad817f4c.v1.jpg K2- 16b3d55f-81e1-462d-82c3-dc1c90fd82e2.v1.jpg K2- 85dbece6-fe81-4c04-b329-6f982113a95f.v1.jpg 6f12682c-dd04-4d75-bd14-cd40e0e02c4a.jpg.w480.jpg ---- RTSC6.jpg RSTC3.jpg RTC.jpg Rescue training center 4.jpg IMG_4053.jpg D4e990ac86e005599fd91be358546906.png Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Chase's Cruiser Set.jpeg Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Chase Skye Whale Set.jpeg PAW Patrol Weebles Chase.jpeg Largeb9af3f268dc0189c04a89e3b0ac760fb8b6b6691.jpg Category:PAW Patrol Member Toys